La Amistad se rompe por Amor
by Makikita-chan la thief
Summary: Son las mejores amigas desde que se conocieron, pero un dia comun y corriente conocen al chico que cambiara sus vidas y amistad. Que pasa cuando tu mejor amiga se convierta en tu rival ¿Podra el verdadero amor romper la mejor amistad? Mi primer fic
1. Prologo

Hola!* espero estén muy bien, bueno pues este es mi primer fanfic re-escrito. Este ff lo comencé a escribir ya hace mas de un año y lo estaba publicando en dos foro, que talvez muchas de ustedes conozcan: ***Inuyasha y Kagome*** y Inuyasha Club, pero deje de publicarlo por que la verdad era un fracaso como escribía, pero hace unas semanas me dije a mi misma "Maki, continúalo, si puedes con tu clase de biología claro que puedes con tu sueño de publicar y terminar tu primer fanfic" y véanme aquí re-escribiendo y editandolo, ah y tambien esperando que sea mejor que antes ((mucho mejor)). Acepto cualquier critica y si lo estoy haciendo mal y gustas ayudarme, gracias de verdad! lo aceptare con gusto and I'll try to do my best.

Bueno, espero les guste el prologo y me den su opinión, en verdad, díganme si les gusta y sean sinceros prefiero que me digan realmente si es un fracaso para que deje de estar creando tonterías o para que lo continúe.

Pido disculpas si comento algún error de ortografía, pero no tengo Word y hace dos años que mis estudios son en otro idioma.

Sin mas que decir que...aun que me cueste decirlo T.T  
aunque se lo haya pedido a mi novio, a Santa Clous, aunque reze todas las noches por que un milagro como ese suceda, lamentablemente Inuyasha y sus sus personajes no me pertencen; son creacion de la creativa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**-Prologo-**_

_Son las mejores amigas…_

-Pase lo que pase, prométeme que siempre seremos mejores amigas- tomándose de las manos

La chica sonríe -y no dejaremos que ningún chico rompa nuestra amistad-

-Lo prometo Kikyo-

-yo también lo prometo Kagome-

_Pero que pasa cuando alguien llega a sus vidas…_

-Un placer conocerte yo soy…- es interrumpido

-Se quien eres, el gusto es mío yo soy…

-_"Ese chico no esta nada mal"_- piensa -"_lo lamento por ti amiga"_- y yo soy su mejor amiga…. **-**dice coquetamente-

_Podrá el verdadero amor romper la amistad?_

-Me gustas y quiero ser algo mas que tu amiga -lo besa-

Se separa -y-yo no puedo, ya tengo a quien querer… discúlpame-

-Te amo- la besa tiernamente-.-quiero ser parte de ti

-yo también-.- quiero que seas el primero en mi vida y el único

_O podrá mas la rivalidad de tu mejor amiga acabar con el?_

-Amiga, el me gusta mucho- finge tristeza -pero creo que hay otra, y eso me duele-

-y-yo lo lamento amiga -la abraza

_- "Eres una estupida" _-piensa y corresponde al abrazo

-Como pudiste hacerme esto? Eres mi mejor amiga-

-yo no quería, pero no puede evitarlo- - me enamore de el también-

-habíamos prometido que esto no acabaría por culpa de uno de ellos-

-lo se, pero es algo inevitable, querida amiga-

_Descúbrelo por ti mismo/a… en_

_La amistad se rompe por Amor_

_Coming soon_


	2. El comienzo de Todo

Hola a todos! espero estes bien, pues gracias a ciertas personas me decidi subir el primer chapter, espero sea de su agradado, como dije anteriormente no soy buena pero tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda y espero les guste

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi...((para mi desgracia)) aun no lo logro conseguirlos, seguire rezando, deseeme suerte vale? ^^U

* * *

**_El comienzo de todo_**

Una pequeña azabache se encontraba llorando en un parque- aaaw me quiero morir, ¿por que Dios me castiga de esta manera? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?- decía entre sus lloriqueos la niña mientras otra pequeña en ese momento jugaba en ese parque se le acerca

-hola! ¿Que te pasa, por que lloras?-pregunta la niña con rasgos similares a los de la primera -¿acaso te has perdido? Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar- le sonríe tímidamente

-hola, sniff sniff- levanta la cabeza -si me pasa algo, no perdí a mis padres porque no se quienes son- hizo una pausa -estoy sola en este mundo y me esa he escapado del orfanato en donde vivo- dijo volviendo a derramar lagrimas

-¿y por que hiciste eso, acaso te trababan mal ahí?- pregunto la curiosa pequeña de tez pálida

-no me tratan mal ahí solo que sniff… quiero en_-_encontrar a mis padres y quiero saber por que me dejaron- siente como la abrazan

-no llores ya… si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a encontrarlos- le sonríe tiernamente -¿sabes como son?-

-no, nunca los he visto- contesta con nostalgia la pequeña -no se como se llaman, pero aun así los buscare, quiero saber por que me abandonaron cuando nací-

-Bueno aun así, quiero ayudarte y creo que la mejor manera de que comencemos bien es que sepas mi nombre- le da la mano -Soy Kikyo Minatsuki- sonrió la niña -

La otra niña correspondió al saludo de mano sonriendo aun con sus ojos llorosos -yo soy Kagome-

-oye Kagome, tengo una idea, por que no le decimos a mi mami, ella nos puede ayudar estoy segura-

-¿tu crees que quiera ayudarme?- pregunto preocupada

-claro que si, mi mami es muy buena persona- Kikyo tomo de la mano a Kagome -ven vamos con ella- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia donde estaba su madre-

-Mami! Mami!- gritaba Kikyo

-¿que pasa amor?- pregunta una mujer de unos 27 años

-mami, ella es Kagome, es huérfana y esta buscando a sus papis- dijo mientras señalaba a la susodicha -¿crees que nos puedes ayudar?

La madre de Kikyo abrió los ojos sorprendida -_no puede ser_- pensó al mirar a Kagome -_Se parece a…_

**Flash Back**

_10 años atrás…_

-Kyoko, tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo una joven azabache y ojos verdes de aproximadamente 20 años.

-¿que pasa Naomi?- dijo otra chica parecida a la Naomi pero con un vientre de aproximadamente 4 meses de embarazo-¿que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

-ay prima… lo que pasa es que yo… ESTOY EMBARAZADA- chillo muy ilusionada -Dentro de 8 meses Ryuji y yo seremos padres- termino derramando lagrimas de felicidad

-Ay! Me alegro mucho por ti Naomi- la abrazo - y ya sabes que nombre le pondrás?-

-pues, si es mujer se llamara Kagome y si es hombre mi esposo elegirá el nombre- preocupada -no quiero que nada salga mal-

-no te angusties Naomi todo va a estar bien, ya veras- le sonrió Kyoko

-eso espero prima, también espero que nuestros bebes tengan una gran amistad como la nuestra-

-ya veras que si- ambas rieron

**Fin del Flash Back**

_-Naomi_- volvió a pensar la madre de Kikyo -has dicho Kagome? _será que es ella? Tengo que llamar a Naomi _-pensó mientras empezaba a marcar unos números en su BlackBerry ante la duda de las pequeñas azabaches- prima como estas?-.- si yo estoy bien y Kikyo también-.-te marco por que tengo algo importante, algo respecto a tu hija-.-iré para tu casa en este momento, espérame ahí - termino la llamada -Kagome, Kikyo vamos creo saber donde podemos encontrar tus padres- en esto ultimo refiriéndose a la primera

Y así las tres fueron a la casa de la prima de Kyoko, cuando llegaron a su casa los esposos Higurashi se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña Kagome, Naomi sintió una sensación entrar al ver a la pequeña azabache de ojos de un dulce chocolate.

-hola Naomi, Ryuji este… les presento a Kagome- hablo Kyoko rompiendo el silencio

-h_-_has dicho Kagome- pregunto Ryuji muy confundido -acaso ella es…

-no lo se- le interrumpió -lo único que me dijo es que ella vive en un orfanato y que le llamaron así por que cuando la abandonaron dejaron una carta donde decía su nombre, mi hija la encontró, pero creo que ella puede ser su hija, tiene un gran parecido a ambos, en especial a ti Naomi-

-no lo puedo creer- rompió en llanto la susodicha -amor, dime que no es un sueño, dime que es verdad?- exigió a su esposo

-cariño tranquila, no te desesperes lo mejor que podemos hacer es comprobarlo como una prueba de ADN- concluyo Ryuji

Pasaron dos semanas en donde los esposos Higurashi junto con la pequeña Kagome me realizaron las pruebas sanguíneas, durante este lapso los esposos habían decido adoptar a la pequeña Kagome si las pruebas salían negativas ya que ella se habia ganado su amor, pero gracias a Kami-sama el resultado fue positivo, Ryuji y Naomi habían encontrado a su única hija, la cual habia sido robada misteriosamente a meses de su nacimiento. Todo fue felicidad desde ese día, los Higurashi por fin se convirtieron en una familia completa.

5 meses después, Kikyo y Kagome platicaban en la hora de receso de la escuela

-Sabes algo Kikyo- comenzó azabache -estoy feliz de haberte conocido, gracias a ti pude encontrar a mis papis-

-yo también lo estoy ¿quien iba a decir que somos primas?- dijo la otra niña de tez pálida como la nieve-

-Pase lo que pase, prométeme que siempre seremos mejores amigas- dijo Kagome tomándose de las manos con Kikyo-

-y no dejaremos que ningún chico rompa nuestra amistad- continuo la otra

-Lo prometo Kikyo-

-yo también lo prometo Kagome-

-te quiero mucho mejor amiga- dijeron ambas mientras se abrazaban


	3. Primeros encuentros

Hola! como estan? espero esten bien ^^  
Quiero darle las graxias a todos los que me estan apoyando y motivando en sus reviews, estoy tratando de emplearlos, espero hacerlo bien...bueno sin mas que decir ke

Inuyasha y compañeros no son de mi propiedad desgraciadamente, y para suerte de otros es de la creativa Rumiko Takahashi, aunque se que algun dia seran mios muajaja _"sigue soñando"_ -me dice esa vocecita molesta llamada maki2- weee lo seguire intentado mientras tanto disfruten del capitulo :D

-"..."- dialogo

_-Italic- _pensamientos

_-"Italic"- _susurros

(N/A) - notas de autora xD

_*...* - _tiempo

_

* * *

_

_*11 años después*_

Con cada paso de los años ambas fueron haciéndose muy unidad, así como también fueron cambiando físicamente. Las dos eran un poco parecidas en lo físico, pero no en lo interno; Kagome tenia el cabello color azabache con unos rizos al final y le llegaba hasta media espalda, ojos color chocolates heredados de su padre y largas pestañas, una tez morena clara, media como 1.72 y un cuerpo bien dotado, tiene 20 años. Ella era sincera, amable, sensible, inteligente, pero también un poco ingenua y pero también contaba con un carácter fuerte cuando se era necesario. Kikyo también era de cabello azabache, pero ella lo tenia mas largo y lacio, contaba con unos ojos de color café, su tez era mas clara que la de Kagome y media unos centímetros menos que ella aunque era unos meses mayor que Kagome, también contaba con un cuerpo bien dotado; a diferencia de su prima, Kikyo podía ser mas madura, caprichosa, presumida, astuta cuando le convenía, atrevida, manipuladora y traicionera, un poco sensible; a ella le encantaba jugar con muchos hombres a escondidas de su familia, todo esto sucedió cuando su padre las abandono a su madre y a ella. Talvez las dos eran distintas en ciertos aspectos pero eso no podían romper con la amistad que tenían.

El día era soleado, ambas chicas se encontraban en la casa de Kikyo

- "¡Apúrate kyo o llegaremos tarde a la universidad y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde!"- dijo la azabache menor

- "ya voy Kagome, aun falta para que entremos, además saber que no me gusta que me llames kyo"- contesto ante la impaciencia de su prima

- "lo se, pero es que si no te apuro, no sales de aquí nunca y sabes que me gusta llegar temprano"-

- "si, para ir a platicar con Sango" - dijo celosamente la mayor

- "¿que, estas celosa de ella Kyo?"- dijo divertidamente la de ojos chocolate -"Sabes que tu y ella son mis únicas mejores amigas, así que no te pongas celosa Kikyo, que yo no te reclamo nada cuando tu te pones a platicar con Kagura"

- "no digas tonterías prima, yo no estoy celosa de Sango, es mas nunca lo estaré"- se excuso la azabache mientras salían de su casa

Ambas chicas iban caminado a su escuela ya que les quedaba cercas, que no tenían necesidad de usar un automóvil; justamente estaban pasando por un parque cuando la mayor dijo

- "mira kagome, ese chico esta bien guapo"- le mostró al susodicho

- "Ay Kikyo, tu no cambias"- concluyo Kagome

- "no seas amargada, y chalé una miradita, que eso no cuesta nada"-

- "no amiga, yo paso" - dijo Kagome mientras volteaba la mirada a otro lado, en eso vio a un chico alto, de cabello plateado que salía de un automóvil rojo

- "Hello! Tierra llamando a Kagome, contesten!" - decía Kikyo muy divertida, al ver a su prima sumida en sus pensamiento

- _w0ow que chico mas lindo_- pensaba la morocha hasta que reaccionó - "¿que pasa Kikyo?"-

- "Parece que andabas en las nubes, por que Serra?" - en eso ella también miro al mismo joven que su prima- "Oh ya se por que, o mejor dicho por quien?" -le dijo Kikyo divertidamente a su prima- "Es mas, por que no le hablas"-

Kagome me puso nerviosa ante la miradita se su prima - "no Kikyo, no es eso que tu crees y como se te ocurre que yo le voy a hablar, deja de decir tonterías y camínale que ya se nos esta haciendo tarde" -dijo jalando a la otra

Las dos se dispusieron a ir a su destino pero Kikyo hizo que Kagome pasara al lado de aquel chico guapo. Cuando Kagome paso, el chico guapo volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron, Kagome pensó _-que lindos ojos tiene-_ después de eso Kagome siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la universidad, la de ojos chocolates se la paso casi todo el día pensando en esos ojos dorados que la dejaron cautivada con solos una mirada sin que casi nadie se percatara de ello, bueno al menos casi nadie, por que sus amigas si lo hicieron. Otro día comenzó Kagome se levanto como todas las mañanas, tomo un baño, se arreglo y bajo a desayunar con su familia para después salir de su casa y pasar por Kikyo para ir a la universidad

Cuando ambas llegaron a su destino se encontraron con sus amigas, que ya estaba en el aula platicando o mejor dicho contándose todos los chismes

- "hola chicas" -saludaron ambas azabaches a tres chicas-

- "hola kagome, Kikyo"- contesto Eri, una chica de ojos cafés, misma estatura que Kikyo, buen cuerpo, cabello corto y de un color negro que siempre carga suelto con una diadema amarilla adornándolo

- "Hello"- dijo otra chica de cabello chino y de color negro, con ojos café oscuro, con el cuerpo parecido al de la primera de nombre Ayumi

- "hola kagome y Kikyo"- dijo Sango, la ultima joven del grupo de ojos marrón, cabello largo de color café, cuerpo bien dotado y altura de aproximadamente 1.74

- "oye Kagome, cuéntanos por que estabas algo distraída ayer" -comenzó la platica Eri

- "yo… eeh, no yo no estaba distraída" -dijo la aludida

- "como de que no, si estabas por las nubes" -apoyo la de cabello chino

- "dinos por que kagome, somos tus amigas" -volvió a insistir Eri

- "ay chicas es obvio que Kagome no les va a decir por que, pero no se preocupen que yo si se la razón" -hablo la chica de tez pálida- "es por un chico, por cierto muy guapo"- dijo mientras Kagome maldecía mentalmente el que su prima haya dicho eso

- "entonces si que estaba guapo, para que Kagome quedara así de distraída"- hablo la única chica que se habia mantenido callada - "cuéntanos amiga, como lo conociste"

- "eh chicas p-per…" -fue interrumpida por el profesor, que en ese momento acaba de entrar a el salón

- "nos la debes Kagome, te salvaste por ahorita" -susurro Ayumi antes de que todas se marcharan a sus respectivos asientos

- _ay Kikyo en las que me mete, pero bueno, la verdad que si me cautivo su mirar ámbar, que ojos mas extraños y hermosos que jamás habia visto"- _pensaba Kagome antes de que el profesor comenzara a hablar

- "Buenos Días a todos, hoy comenzaremos las clases con buenas noticias, como ustedes saben, en unos pocos meses ustedes se graduaran como arquitectos" (creo que olvide mencionar que Kagome, Kikyo y sus amigas estudiaban la carrera de Arquitectura, lo lamento)"por eso mismo mañana tendremos un evento muy importante que se realiza cada año, donde vendrán arquitectos muy importantes a hablarles acerca de esta carrera y también les contaran anécdotas de las de ellos" -hizo una pausa- "esto servirá, para que ustedes sepan acerca de las experiencias de esta carrera que han elegido, pero mañana será un evento aun mas importante por que viene el hijo del dueño del empresa de Arquitectos mas famosa de Tokio que es reconocida internacionalmente, espero sepan escuchar los consejos y se comporten como se debe" -dicho esto el profesor termino con el anuncio y comenzó con las clases.

EL día termino y con ello comenzó un nuevo día, todos los estudiantes estaban muy animados por el evento. Todo parecía perfecto para todos a excepción de una joven, para cual la suerte no estaba de su lado

- "hola Kikyo, ¿donde esta Kagome?"- pregunto Sango a Kikyo al ver que no llego con ella

- "hola chicas, pues me llamo diciéndome que se le ha hecho tarde, pero que no tardaría en llegar"

- "ojala no llegue tarde, por que no la dejaran entrar" -comento preocupadamente la pelinegra

Mientras tanto en Kagome llegaba al edificio donde seria el evento, iban tan apresurada que no se fijo en su camino y choco con alguien

-"Oh lo siento mucho!"- se disculpo sin ver a esa persona - "no me fije por donde caminaba"-

- "no te preocupes" -dijo una voz de hombre haciendo que Kagome volteara a verlo- "también fue mi culpa"-

Kagome me impresiono al ver a esa persona- _es el mismo chico del parque…_

_

* * *

_

Bueno, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me han dejado su review y me han estado apoyando, también quiero avisarles que no podré poner la continuación pronto por que como me voy a mudar de casa, me quedare sin Internet por unas semanas (eso espero), así que si no me ven por aquí ya sea en reviews es por esa causa… nos vemos

Bye bye

_Makikita-chan la thief_


	4. Conociendonos a primera vista

Hola! He vuelto! Wiii XD si lo se, estoy loca u/u pero así han de querer ¿no? Bueno, e tratado de hacer todo posible por escribir este capitulo pronto, ya que mi cerebro quedo muy quemado después de los exámenes que tuve, sin contar el ke anteriormente me quede sin Internet y me mude de casa, y también tuve algunos problemas de inspiración, ah y los abuelos ke vienen a visitarte desde tu país natal.. u.u mi vida es algo complicada pero wee.. espero les guste este chapter

**jejeje tarde mas de lo ke pense, graxias al problema ¬¬ que surgio con en español, pero graxias al consejo que alguien puso en su historia de meterse al foro ¡****Siéntate!, Foro Inuyasha... donde hay un tema creado para ayudarnos ^^  
graxias! a la persona que encontro como ayudarnos para poder actualizar la historia... baa sin mas ke decir n_nU disfruten este corto chapter**

Inuyasha y compañeros no son de mi propiedad desgraciadamente, y para suerte de otros es de la creativa Rumiko Takahashi, aunque se que algún día serán míos muajaja _"sigue soñando"_ -me dice esa vocecita molesta llamada maki2- weee lo seguiré intentado mientras tanto disfruten del capitulo :D

-"..."- dialogo

_-Italic- _pensamientos

_-"Italic"- _susurros

(N/A) - notas de autora xD

_*...* - _tiempo

* * *

Mientras tanto en Kagome llegaba al edificio donde seria el evento, iban tan apresurada que no se fijo en su camino y choco con alguien

-"Oh lo siento mucho!"- se disculpo sin ver a esa persona - "no me fije por donde caminaba"-

- "no te preocupes" -dijo una voz de hombre haciendo que Kagome volteara a verlo- "también fue mi culpa"-

Kagome me impresiono al ver a esa persona- _es el mismo chico del parque…_

- "Oh etto… discúlpame me tengo que ir"-se excuso la joven mientras continuaba caminando a su destino tan rápido que no le dio al muchacho tiempo de contestar

- "Ey Amigo por aquí!"- se escucho que grito un muchacho moreno-claro de ojos azules

- "ay Miroku, ¿donde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando todo este rato" -le pregunto al oji-azul aun pensando en la joven con quien habia chocado hace unos minutos

- "Oye inuyasha, ¿quien era esa chica con la que platicabas? -pregunto Miroku mientras caminaban a su destino - "¿Se ve que es hermosa por que no la presentas?"-

- "Cállate mujeriego, además no se quien es… aunque creo que la he visto en otro lado" -le contesto el oji-dorado- "mejor apúrate que ya vamos tarde y no será bien visto la impuntualidad de nosotros dos"-

Los dos entraron a el edificio mientras que en una sala todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el lugar del evento; en alguna parte de ahí,

unas estudiantes se encontraban ahí estaban platicando

- "estoy ansiosa por que el evento empiece" -comenzó Kagome

- "no eres la única" - dijo Sango- "yo también ya quiero que empiece"-

- "se imaginan todos los jóvenes que podrían pasar enfrente" -dijo Kikyo- "ay todos guapos y ricos de seguro"- todas las chicas se la quedan mirando - "ay solo decía, que amargadas son"-

- "ya mejor cállense que esto ya va a comenzar" -dijo Eri

Los arquitectos pasaron a dar sus discurso acerca de su carrera y sus experiencias en ese ámbito laboral. Pasaron casi todos los arquitectos a excepción de dos; primero paso un chico de tez morena, ojos azules y con una pequeña coleta a decir su discurso, su nombre era Miroku Miyazaki. La querida amiga castaña de Kagome se quedo impresionada con el chico, se le hacia guapo y eso Kagome lo noto y le susurro

- "_quieres que te traiga una cubeta, nos vas a inundar a todos con tus babas amiga_" -se burlo la azabache mientras la de ojos cafés le mandaba una mirada de reproche

- "_ay no digas eso Kagome, solo estoy poniendo atencion en el…_" - distraída - ".._discurso_"-

El turno de Miroku termino y dio paso al arquitecto mas guapo de ahí, (si mis queridas lectoras, me refiero al que ustedes piensa -baba- mejor las dejo leer) el hijo de el gran Sr. Inuno Taisho, uno de los fundadores de una gran empresa de Arquitectos. Al pasar todas las chicas del lugar se pusieron a gritar como locas, Kagome al verlo se quedo impresionada - _no puede ser, es el mismo - _pensó Kagome mientras veía al chico que comenzó a hablar por el micrófono

- "hola, muy buenos días a todos ustedes, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, soy el hijo de famoso arquitecto Inuno Taisho, uno de los fundadores de la empresa Segonku, ustedes dirán que les es un honor tenerme aquí, pero se equivocan el honor es mío"- hizo una pequeña pausa -"es un honor sabes que ustedes han elegido la misma carrera que yo elegí hace unos años y los apoyo por que es una gran carrera"-

- _en verdad que ese chico si que esta guapo _-pensaba Kikyo

Inuyasha seguía dando su discurso y se percato que ahí se encontraba la chica del parque, la misma con la que había chocado hace unas horas. Al termino de su discurso este le guiño el ojo a Kagome y esta se sonrojo un poco. Todos comentaban acerca del evento, cada quien en su grupo de amigos, Inuyasha quería ir a conocer a Kagome, pero tantos Arquitectos no lo dejaban solo y era obvio, es el hijo de uno de los arquitectos mas importantes de Tokio junto con su padremientras tanto en el grupo de las azabaches

-"ay cada vez se me hace mas emocionante esta carrera"- comentaba la de cabellos chinos, Ayumi en eso llego un chico muy apuesto a donde ellos

-"hola un gusto yo soy M.."-

-"Miroku Miyazaki" -interrumpió Sango - "es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Sango Taijiya"-

- "vaya así que te aprendiste mi nombre, creo que es un honor para mi"- dijo el oji-azul consiguiendo un leve sonrojo de la castaña

- "jeje bueno déjame presentarte a todos, ella es Ayumi Yotsuya y el Houjo Akitoki" -señalo a la de cabello chino y el joven de cabello castaño claro - "y el otro es Youhei Furu Kawa y la que esta al lado es Eri Ibuko" -mostrando a un chico rubio junto a una peli-negra de cabello corto- "y ambas azabaches son Kikyo Magatsuki y Kagome Higurashi"- termino por indicar Sango

- "un placer conocerlos a todos" -comento Miroku

- "para nosotros también" -contestaron todos

- "tu discurso fue muy bueno joven Miyazaki, fue mue interesante verdad Sango?" -dijo Kagome

- "siii es verdad" -dijo una sonrojada Sango al recordar su embobamiento

- "pues muchas gracias, pero la verdad no creo que a mi se me de eso de los discursos, bueno no como a mi mejor amigo" -contesto Miyazaki

- "Oh y quien es tu mejor amigo, digo si se puede saber"- dijo Kikyo

- "pues el es un hombre muy diferente a mi, es un amargado, gruñón, enfadoso -mintiendo- insensible"

- "pero por que estas hablando tan mal de mi Miroku?" -dijo una voz tras el oji-azul - "no, no como crees amigo, yo solo bromeaba jaja" -respondió el aludido con varias gotitas en la frente - "bueno te presento a todos ellos"- y así les presento a cada uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, a excepción de las azabaches que en ese momento estaban regresando de los servicios sanitarios

- "hola regresamos" -dijo la azabache menor y se dio cuenta que alguien aparte de sus amigos y Miyazaki se encontraban ahí - "ah eh hola" -dijo con una sonrisa

-"Un placer conocerte yo soy…"- es interrumpido

-"Se quien eres, el gusto es mío yo soy Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi"- dijo ella y Kikyo llegaba tras ella mirando a Inuyasha

-_Ese chico no esta nada mal_- piensa -l_o lamento por ti amiga_- "y yo soy su mejor amiga…"**-**dice coquetamente- "Soy Kikyo Magatsuki"-

- "a pues un gusto conocerte a ti también" -dice el peliplateado a Kikyo mientras pensaba -_con que te llamas Kagome _- "bueno y que tal les parece todo este evento?"-

- "pues fue muy interesante la verdad" -respondió Eri - "todo lo que nos aconsejaron lo tomaremos"-

- "pues lo que Miroku y yo les podemos aconsejar es que le echen muchas ganas, por que esta carrera no es fácil"-

- "créannos que lo tomaremos en cuenta"- hablo por primera vez el rubio mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza

El evento termino y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, fue un buen día y claro todos se pasaron los numero telefónicos con los jóvenes arquitectos y otras personas que conocieron

_-w0w asi que Inuyasha Taisho, Inuyasha- _pensaba Kagome mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del edificio

-"Kagome, Kagome!" -escucho que le gritaron y volteo

- "eh si, que paso Inuyasha?" -pregunto extrañada

- "oye Kagome eem ...yo...-tartamudeando -_pero que me pasa por que no puedo hablar, aaay que me pasa"_ este yo… mmm

- "si?"-

-"bueno pues… quisiera...invitarte a salir, que dices?" -algo nervioso se encontraba el ojidorado

- "a mi?" -pregunto la azabache

- "si como amigos.. me has caído muy bien y es raro que yo invite a salir a alguien.."-nervioso pero sonriendo- "se que apenas nos conocimos, pero pues…"

La de ojos chocolate sonríe - "vale acepto"-

- "bueno entonces, que te parece el sábado, como a las 3"-

- "me parece perfecto Inuyasha, nos vemos en el parque que esta en la avenida Quartz"-

- "si, ya se cual, bueno entonces hasta el sábado"-

- "si, nos vemos… chao" -se fue Kagome - "adiós linda" -dijo Inuyasha sin que kagome lo haya podido escuchar

Pasaron los días y ya era viernes por la noche, un joven de nombre Inuyasha también se encontraba ansioso por que ya fuera sábado por la tarde, no es que el se ponga ansioso cada vez que sale con una mujer, por que el ha salido con muchas, pero esta vez no se puede quitar a Kagome de la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Kagome se sentía un poco emocionada por la cita que tendría con Inuyasha, no sale con muchos chicos pero se siente emocionada de que sea Inuyasha, no tuvo la oportunidad de contarle a su mejor amiga Kikyo acerca de su salida con el, por que ella fue a visitar a sus abuelos después del evento que tuvieron y donde ellos viven, no entra mucho la señal de teléfono.

- "ay Buyo, mañana voy a salir con Inuyasha" -le decía a su gato la azabache acostada en su cama - "ay no se por que me siento tan emocionada, pero bueno mejor a dormir" -dijo e intento levantar a su gato, algo que no pudo lograr gracias a su poca fuerza o mas bien dicho a que ese gato no era nada flaco- "ay pero que es lo que te has estado comiendo últimamente Buyo? Creo que te tendré que poner a dieta"- diciendo eso lo empujo de la cama y se acomodo lista para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Bueno, se que esta corto u.u lo lamento mucho pero pss de vdd tratare de hacerlos mas largos, y pues no se desesperen ke lo mejor ya vendra pronto ^^  
gracias a todos los que me dejan su review, y a los que me leen sin dejarlo... nos vemos en la proxima

_Makikita-chan la thief_


End file.
